The Scar That Heals a Broken Heart
by BabyB.Believe
Summary: "The scar that healed a broken heart is the most painful one" A story set right after 4x08 focused on Derek and Braeden and where they are going next. Was it just a one-time thing? Was it more? What are they going to do? Includes pack dynamic, Scott/Kira and Stiles/Malia.
1. Would you take everything back?

**Hi guys****

**First of all, this is my first Draeden fanfic, so no hate plz. I'm planning on doing just a couple chapters but maybe it will turn into something bigger i'm not sure.**

**Oh, and btw, i'm Portuguese, English isn't my main language so i'm sorry for any mistakes you might find.**

**Set after 4x08 - Time Of Death**

* * *

After waking up, Braeden took a few seconds to remember where she was. Those couple of seconds were enough for her to start looking for the gun she usually slept with under her pillow. When you live the kind of life she does for as long as she has, you can't afford to slow down for one moment. Being slow gets you killed, you have to be always on alert. It was only when she looked to her side that it all came back.

The purple wine sheets were messy from the night they'd had. Moment after moment she started to remember every single detail about it. The way he tricked her into kissing him when she was 'teaching him how to bend', the way he tasted when they made out on the table, the way it felt to touch every inch of his body, the way he made her feel so special. From the second they first kissed it was like a drug, like she was high on that sexual tension, she just couldn't stop, she didn't want to. But now that it was calm and she could actually think about what happened she didn't know if it had been a mistake. When something like this happens, when you let your feelings get in the way, it's even worse than slowing down. When you get shot it slows you down, but eventually it heals and you're back on track. When you let someone in, it's not like that. It doesn't heal that fast and when it does, you're not the same person anymore. The scar that healed a broken hearts it's the most painful one.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked. Only now she realized he was right in front of her standing beside the table where she had put all of her guns to show him and teach him 'how to bend'.

"No you didn't." she answered. "What time is it?"

"9:35am." He gave her a light smile and turned back to the table.

"Are you ok?" she asked but Derek didn't say anything. She put on one of his shirts and walked towards him. "Derek, are you ok?" she said touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just weird." he looked at her and back to the table. "I don't like guns, much less having to relay on them to survive."

"I know, but when you're human you have to.." she started saying.

"Bend" he completed. "Yeah, I know and I know you're just trying to help, but that doesn't make it any easier. I just wish there was a way to go back and change things so none of this would happen."

Those words hit her. Did he mean everything that's happening to his wolf status, or did he mean _everything_? She knew it sounded childish to be worried about something like this because the truth was that she didn't know what she felt or what he felt, but she knew that for him maybe it was just a one time thing, maybe he just fell into the whole sexual tension thing and it would't happen again.

"You would take everything back?" Braeden asked with a silent whisper.

Derek half-smiled and looked at her. "No." he said and hugged her by her waist. "Not everything." he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good." she said when they pulled back.

"_Of course we have to tell him, it's his money_." They heard Scott saying from just outside the door. "_No alarm?_" he opened the door and Scott and Stiles faced Derek with a half naked Braeden in his arms.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's small, but I just wanted to know if i should continue or not, so plz tell me! And again, I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Read&Review****

**And remember to watch your back, 'cause you never know what creatures are lurking out there in the dark!**


	2. Things Have Changed

**A/N:**

**First, I decided to change the end of the first chapter so that only Scott and Stiles came into the loft and not the rest of the pack.**

**Second, I've watched episode 4x09 and I just wanted to say that the story might not follow the show. I'll try to, but there might be a differences.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, we didn't… Really know… About this." Scott stuttered. "We'll just come back later." he turned around.

"Don't." Derek stopped him. "I just for once didn't want a bunch of teens prying into my personal life." he walked to his bed and put on a clean shirt on. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

Scott and Stiles lokked at eachother and decided that there was no point on keeping things from Derek. He was their friend, he was part of the pack, he deserved to know, specially if tt involved him. They told him about the money they found with Garet and they said they were gonna give it back to him but they were just worried about what Peter might do with his part of it. Derek said he already knew about the money and that they should keep it. He wasn't out of funds, he had savings. Savings Peter didn't (and wasn't going to) know about. Derek knew about the financial problems that both the Stilinskis and the McCalls were facing, and he hated to see inocent and good families having problems. He knew how much it hurt not having a family to be there for him, he knew it and he didn't want any of them to have family problems, specially ones that were caused by something as ridiculously ordinary as money. Then they told him about what happened at the hospital. That didn't go so well. What they did, even thought it was a good plan, "was completly reckless and not worth the risk" he said.

"It was the only way" Scott explained.

"And you didn't think about telling me?!" Derek shouted.

"You had your own problems to deal with." scott said.

"I'm fine." Derek shouted again and everyone got quiet. He sat down on his bed "Whatever this is that Kate did to me, I'll figure it."

"We'll figure it out." Scott corrected him.

"Yeah, we're in this together. And... We all now what happens when you try do deal this things alone." Stiles added and everyone gave at him with the 'shut up' look.

Every time something happened Derek would always try to fix it by himself. 'It's my problem, not yours.' he always said. He tried to star his own pack, that went terribly wrong. Jackson was in London, Isaac went somewhere in Europe, Erica was killed by Deucalion, and Boyd was killed by Derek's own hands even tough it was just a plan by Kali. Then he tried to deal with the Alpha Pack on his own. Let's not even touch that subject.

"Which…" Stiles continued. " Brings back to: we didn't know about this." He said pointing to Derek and Braeden, ignoring the death stares that were targeting him. He turned to Braeden. "You're not a psychopath murderer with a fetish for fires or human sacrafices, are you? It's just that history has a funny way of repeating itself and…"

"STILES!" Derek and Scott both yelled and he shut up.

"No Stiles, I'm not a psycopath murdered and in case you're worried about my intentions try to remember that I've saved your collected asses. "She said pointing to all of them. "Several times."

"You were paid to do it." Scott said and they shut up.

It was true. Braeden was a mercenary, she worked for the highest bidder, it didn' matter what the job was or what the client's intentions were. Get in, get the job done, get the money, get out. That's own it worked. Most of the time. But ever since she stepped foot in Beacon Hills she hadn't managed to come out. It was literally a real life beacon. She only sopoused to do the job the Hales had hired her to, but things had gone a different way. Following Kate and the money led her to an assassin that had been hired by The Benefactor - The Chemist. She followed him and ended up shot and almost dead after trying to stop him from killing Satomi-San's pack.

There's where things got really tricky. Not only was she wounded and weak, she now owed a favor. She almost died. That night was probably the closest she had ever gotten to death besides the time Deucalion slashed her throat. And he saved her. At first she couldn't really remember who had been that found her and saved her, it was all a blur and she only saw that person for a few seconds before blacking out.

And now she owed him.

* * *

Now she owed Derek her life. He saved her andeven tough she had done the same before, the difference betwween what he did and what she did was thtmat he did it willingly, he wasn't paid to. He wanted to save her and he didn't expect anything back. That's what made her stay fir so long: she owed him. That'why she helped him with the gunshot wound and taugh him out to use a gun and how to fight. At least at first that was the plan. But the more time she spent with him the more she wanted to say in Beacon Hills. She wanted to know his story, she wanted to know what drives him, she wanted to spend time with him, she wanted him.

Now it wasn't about the money anymore. And she was amazingly suprised with herself when she thought that. But it was the truth, there was no point denying it.

It was true that when she guided Scott and everyone to La Iglesia she was doing it for money, back then she did everything for money, but not anymore.

"Things have changed." she said calmly.

"Prove it." Scott challanged. " I'm gonna ask you a question and while answering keep in mind that I can hear your heartbeat rising."

"Shoot it." she said confident.

"Back in Mexico you said that if the money was good you'd even kill me. If right now someone offered you a lot of money, would you dtill do it?" Scott asked.

"No." she didn't even blink. Her heartbeat was steady, she wasn't lying. "Some things are more important than money, even for me."

They stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"You know, not everyone has superhero hearing." Stiles pointed.

"She's telling the truth."

"Well, you look at that!" Stiles said with a sarcastic smile. "You've managed to find a non-psycopath girlfriend, I'm proud of you Derek."

Tired of the conversation Braeden turned her back on them and walked to the bed. She lied down and closed her eyes. A phone rang.

"Lydia, this is really not a good time." Stiles told her.

Then, all you could hear was her screaming through the phone.

* * *

**I know it has mistakes, but I haven't had time to fix it yet, I'll do it as soon as I can!**

**Read&Review****

**Love you all, xoxo.**

**And remember to watch your back, 'cause you never know what creatures are lurking out there in the dark!**


End file.
